Blood and Loyalty
by greedypain
Summary: A promise made in the past, a stubborn vanity raised by servitude: an outcast attends Yokai Academy to find his purpose. Filled with uncertainty and pride, he must prove to himself which is more important: a lifelong revenge or a lifelong promise? Can Moka and the gang show him that there's something stronger than the voices in his head?
1. Nightmare's Forecast

Reality reflects the world as one appears to gaze through perspective, opinion, and hope. Everyone hopes for a certain miracle, a certain truth, or a certain expectation. Everyone wants to possess what they deserve, or what they think they deserve. Unfortunately, reality cannot give people what they deserve; it gives people what they have earned.

The closest, concrete representation of these expectations, the reality, lies in the reflection in the mirror. Unkempt black hair, tan skin complexion, and chiseled features compliment his oval-shaped face. In the eyes of the beholder, the world is an ugly yet beautiful experience. The true turmoil, though, is untold. His hazel hues swirl with mixtures of grey and blue, confusion and sorrow that contrasts with the madness of his hair.

The voices whispering in his ear are no strangers to him as he listens to their moans, whines, cries, and ridicules; they blame him, they mock him, and they despise him. The thought of escape speaks sweetly to his ear, a desire he beckons his body to react, to obey. Though a jerk of his head to avert the gaze of his reflection was successful, the male finds himself gazing into another identical mirror.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." A raspy, female voice echoes in the shadows. "Why did you save him? You could've saved him!" An angered, high-pitched voice chimes in. "You're spiteful. You're vain. You're arrogant!" This time, a commanding male voice booms above the other voices, enunciating each word with forced calmness.

With each ticking second, he notices a crack in himself, a crack lengthening within the infrastructure of his mirrored image. Despite the distortion, his reflection continues to stare back at him as if it was searching into his soul. "We," He hears his own low, husky voice. "We are the monsters." He smiles darkly at himself before the glass implodes inwards and drags him into the abyss of the darkness.

* * *

Soft sounds tweet in the far distance, oscillating its humdrum melody from the darkness. A gentle stroke flutters upon his cheek until he suddenly feels the warmth embracing him like a shield. Curiously, the male opens his eyes to witness the magnificence of the morning: tree leaves glisten in its verdant sheen with the morning dew dripping at its tip, birds chirping their elegant songs upon the thin, tree branch, and sunlight bathing him in its ethereal kindness.

Hazel eyes examine the confines of his room, which holds little to no personality; the whiteness of the walls and furniture indicates the cell of a prison, but the truth was that he had little motivation to decorate especially when he will be sent away to another location soon. The manor, in which he currently resides, belongs to the aristocratic family, who felt obliged to adopt an abandoned child from the streets, a child whom their beloved son befriended on one of his rebellious escapes. As much as he feels indebted to their gratitude, he feels a seldom discrimination from people when they view the golden brilliance of the family with his contrasting features; although the two males are similar in physique, they are polar opposites.

A rasping knock at the door turns his attention to the bedroom entrance. He slowly sits upright in his bed while running a wary hand through the bedridden locks of his dark hair. "Rise and shine, Wolf." The golden-haired male proudly shines with his bold smile and cheerful demeanor. His long strides across the room soon stop at the side of the bed, awaiting the response of his companion. "I wouldn't say that I'm shining but glowering at another morning, Leo." Wolf glances to the side, taking in the sight of a garden that is bountiful in roses and perennial florals. At his brother's explanation, the golden male sits on the edge of the bed and leans in for a whisper. "Another one of those dreams?" Wishing to avoid the subject, Wolf merely nods his head while allowing the silence to fall upon them. For once, he finds satisfaction in this silence. The remnants of his dream continue to play in his mind like a broken record player, but the words remain unclear to him. 'We'. The emphasis on the possessive word only implies a hostile force, an awakening, or a suppressed truth. Why he bothers to contemplate on his dream is uncertain, but his thoughts return to the present as he finally feels the presence of two holes being drilled to the side of his face. Turning to the prince of the household, he stares into the sparkling ocean-blue hues. "What?" He asks with a dumbfound expression.

Leo, on the other hand, shrugs his shoulders as if he was expecting Wolf to know the answer to his own question. "I don't know. I was going to ask you the same thing." Wolf scoffs softly to himself, rolling his eyes before glancing aside. He knew Leo would never pry into his thoughts, but he could be persistent. "Then, I don't know either." Wolf sighs, folding the comforter aside for him to exit on the other side of his bed. "All I can wonder is where your parents will send me next." He approaches a door across from his dresser, opening it to enter a walk-in closet. From a selection of comfortable attire, he picks a few of his usual outfit before heading to the bathroom to freshen himself for the day.

"Another academy." Leo answers with the hopes of easing his wondering mind. "Even though you may have been expelled from the last one as well as the one before that, you still need the education as most parents would desire for their protégés." Flashing another of his golden smiles, he leans against the doorframe while examining his younger brother's morning routine. "My parents assure you that this one will fit your 'wild' behavior." A soft chuckle sounds from his gruff voice while Wolf scoffs through the foam of toothpaste. "Good." Wolf huffs before spitting the toothpaste into the sink and rinsing his mouth with Listerine mouthwash. "As long as I get as far from Kenny, I'd be such a good puppy. Shall I wag my tail too? Play fetch? Oh, wait. Playing dead is always the best trick, no?"

Leo laughs heartily, shaking his head at the oozing sarcasm, which is a common characteristic in the younger male. "As much as I'd wish to see you wag that stubby tail of yours, I'd prefer if you would be yourself." He moves aside as Wolf returns to the main bedroom. "How catastrophic." Wolf twirls his index finger as if he was waving a pendant flag cheering for the home team, 'Be Yourself'. "As much as I'd wish to 'be myself'," Wolf reiterates his brother's statement. "I'd like to keep whatever pride I have left with the 'humiliation' that our friend, Kenny, already reaped for me." Tugging on his vest, he zips up his zipper before straightening it by its hem. "It wasn't a bad prank." Leo comments, snickering while he heads out the door with the younger companion close behind him. "Oh, yes. We should bloody damn well set the school on fire rather than ram a scorching car into the swimming pool before having it leap like a bird onto the roof of the school mascot's chicken coop. Brilliant!"

Warming as his smile, his laughter reverberates down the hallway into the main hall. Such an earthly laugh attracts the attention of both the maids and butlers, who bow their heads to the young master while giving obscure glances at the other companying him. Irritably, Wolf stuffs his hands into his pant pockets, fisting them to avoid any clear expression of his emotions. He did not need any more judgment from strangers especially those serving the household; such glares from these particulars make him feel lower than he already is in status. Once the great doors open to the dining hall, the whiff of savory breakfast fills his olfactory senses: the crispness of the bacon, the buttery flour of the pancakes, the thick sweetness of the maple syrup, and the saltiness of the fatty hash browns. A simple breakfast for the aristocrats, yet this meal is a delicacy for one who had to live on rations known as the cafeteria food.

"I see the night owls have finally awoken." The male comments with his face still buried behind the folds of the newspaper. He continues to skim through the article titles for ones of interest. "Which is why they are not getting the worms." The head maid chides the two grinning lads before ushering them to their respective seats: Leo sits to the right of the male head whereas Wolf sits to that of his left. "Once you're done, the chauffeur will drive you to your new academy." The male head states, keeping his eyes glued to the paper. "Why the rush?" A feminine voice adds, walking in her three-inch heels and dressed for business. She strokes her son's hair, planting a kiss to his cheek before repeating the gesture to her other son. "Wolf's only been back for a couple of days. There is no need for him to be rocketed to a new school, new environment, and new lifestyle." Lady Dahlia reasons with her husband, Lord Phebas. "I agree with your opinion entirely, dear, but the trimester begins soon. He has to settle in by tonight." Wolf shifts his gaze between the lord and the lady, uncertainty tugs at the creases of his brow. "At least, can I finish breakfast?" Wolf interrupts the pair before cutting into the fluffy pancake and stuffing it into his mouth before someone forcefully drags him away from the dinner table and stuffs him into the back of the extravagant vehicle.

"As the boy agrees, it is settled." Lord Phebas respectfully bows his head to his wife, who suddenly pouts at the decision. "I'm sure he will get accustomed to his new living quarters at Youkai Academy." The sudden name of the institution causes Wolf's head to jerk upwards. "Wait, Youkai Academy?" His eyebrows furrow with a perplexed expression. "Due to the," Lord Phebas clears his throat in search of a better term for words. "Unfortunate events at the military academy, I propose it is best that you attend to an appropriate school of our kind." Wolf's lips tug downwards, conveying his quiet skepticism at the word choice. "Yet, you think sending me to an academy of demons, witches, brownies, elves, and fluffy furbies would be 'proper'?" In response to his question, he only receives a simple smile. "Don't forget your boxers."


	2. Dawn's New Change: Arrival

**Author's Note: A transition into the actual need for a disclaimer, so this is a disclaimer that I do not own Rosario+Vampire but only the original characters. Thank you for your patience and support. This is where the alternate universe begins. Please leave a review/comment if you desire such.**

 **As seen in comparison to my profile's statement, there has been two releases within the month. This one has been released now early, which should be the usual length. I may change the release dates depending on my availability. Thank you for some of your reviews and considerations.**

* * *

Each building passes by in a blur, approximating to 90 miles an hour if Wolf curiously cares to examine the speedometer of the transportation vehicle. "Youkai Academy, eh?" He hears the driver comment under his low, monotone voice. "It is a terrifying place." Wolf merely rolls his eyes at the description of the academy. The same could be said of his admission to the military academy, yet the attendees and faculty believe he is the cherry on top of their proud streak of nightmares. "I would believe so if the ideal of my chauffeur has not already been shattered enough." Wolf retorts, finally focusing his attention upon the back of the navy-colored silk cap of the driver. He does admit that the uniform fits his trade, but he questions the vehicle of choice: a royal, yellow school bus. "Now, I can cross off 'Ride a school bus' on my bucket list." Wolf adds before surveying what little of scenery was going to be left of the human world.

"With your humor, I think you will survive. You will still have to mentally prepare yourself." His advice snares Wolf's attention whose eyes return to the lambent, ghost white eyes mimicked in the rearview mirror. "Mentally prepare myself." Wolf reiterates under a low breath, pondering on the words before allowing his mind to wander off to more questions. "Youkai Academy is a terrifying place, you say? If you're telling me this, then you're implying that my future is doomed? Are you hinting that I may finally find answers?" When the bus driver's response never came, Wolf sneers with his chin dipped low as a slither of unsatisfied disgust escapes from his placid façade. "You don't have to tell me what I already know, old man. Whatever this school throws at me, it will only be a pebble in the great ocean of life's trepidation. Is that not life in a nutshell? A dream for those who hope with the faintest of hearts?" Surprising him from his rambling, the bus driver adds a bit of his own thoughts. "Is that not what you have answered yourself?"

Interest sparks in Wolf's eyes. Other than Leo, no one has ever participated in his philosophical banters. He should not be surprised though. Despite the luxuriousness of his pristine suit jacket and the orderliness of his appearance, the man holds an air of mystery that matches the opaqueness of the smoke coming from his tobacco. 'Cohiba Esplendidos?' Wolf inspects the warm, foreign spices that ignite an impression of an evening nestled in the den near the fireplace. Though he should be more surprised about how a bus driver could afford such a lavished claro on his salary, he finds himself immersed in the simple bliss of the silent moment before they entered into a dark tunnel. The road beyond that elongating underpass lies unknown.

Once the light intrudes into the transparent windows of the school bus, Wolf catches sight of the cadaverous, barren wasteland of the academy entrance. The vehicle halts in front of a staked figure, posing as a makeshift bus stop. Once the bus stills for a few seconds, Wolf takes the time to grab his knapsack and slings it upon his shoulder as he descends the metallic steps to the dusty earth. A brief scope of the horizon informs him of the complete isolation of the students from the human world except for the pumpkin scarecrow. "You're probably the main attraction." Wolf mutters to the pumpkin with its wicked smile carved upon its smooth texture. As if it had heard his comment, its eyes glower with a hint of vicious gold fire. "If you intend to find those answers your mind desires, then you will lose sight of your own heart's desire." Wolf turns to the source of the voice, finding a villainous grin before two doors clasp together in closure. The bus clanks and whistles before making its departure into the tunnels. Left with confusion, Wolf watches the bus until it completely disappears from his sight. Tilting his head slightly toward the right, he examines each bark, pebble, tombstone, and leaf that litters the earth with barren trees sprouting from the core. "How," Wolf pops his lips together softly. "Pretty."

Softly, the wind bellows through the hollow openings of the trees. The illusion of a ghastly field creates a familiar sensuality to that of a black-and-white horror film. If Youkai Academy happens to be comprised of trees and earth, then he hopes that they have a hammock for him to sleep in. 'I really don't want to wake up to a dermestid beetle taking a nibble at my giblets. They're worse than chiggers.' He grimaces at the thought of those damn pincers snapping, coated with string-like spittle. His continual stride down a particularly padded path leads him to a region of dwindling trees. This sign could only mean that there is an inhabitation nearby. With each step, he draws closer to an enormous building with paneled windows and decrepit bricks lining the architecture. At the sight, Wolf creases his brows in contemplation. "This is an academy?" He turns back in the direction of the tunnel, which he had distanced himself from. "I know I got kicked out of military academy, but prison? This is really low." He exhales deeply before tightening his grip on the strap of his knapsack. "Ha, what was the saying for all those convicts? 'Prison changes ya, son'. Ha, academy." He scoffs sharply, walking with quicker strides. "Welcome to prison, sonny!" He sarcastically cheers. "You done goofed, son. You done goofed."

The ring of the bell, the shuffling of hasty feet, the rapid chattering of hushed voices: a start of a classic morning is routine for the students especially a singular group. "Yahoo-hoo! Tsukune!"A voice shouts in the wind as a human-shaped shadow pummels upon a similar figure and hurtles them down onto the ground. The chosen victim gasps through the yellow, woolly fabric of the female's outerwear. "Kurumu-chan!" An accompanying female quietly chides the other, finding their public display of greeting rather unpleasant. "What?" The named female retorts with a triumphant grin, her luminous purpureus hues. "It's been so long since I've seen Tsukune. He practically survived the entire summer without me." Kurumu smothers Tsukune against her voluptuous bosom despite the flailing arms of the suffocating male. As if a genie has granted Tsukune an escape, a colossal, cylindrical pot sunders Kurumu on the head. She releases Tsukune, allowing him to gape for the fresh air he was denied. "How long were you planning to suffocate him, you dim-witted bimbo!" A juvenile remark comes from a 4'3" girl. "Moka-san!" The girl runs gleefully toward the other female characterized especially by her emerald eyes and unique pink hair. "Yukari-chan." Moka sheepishly smiles as she embraces her younger friend. "Did you enjoy your summer?"

Before Yukari could give her response, they were alerted by another presence: a sudden drop in temperature. Tsukune shivers while nervously chuckling, turning around to find their other friend. "Good morning, Mizore-chan." Tsukune greets with a smile to the cerulean-eyed female with pearly purple locks. "Tsukune." She starts with a soft voice and her lollipop close to the edge of the right side of her lips, gaining the male's full attention. "Let's make a baby." Immediately, Kurumu bolts up from her previously unconscious position on the ground and faces her love rival. "Don't you think you're being a bit too straightforward, Mizore!" Kurumu retorts, standing up against Mizore whose neutral expression shows disinterest. "Tsukune is mine, desu!" Yukari chimes in, taking hold of Tsukune's arm and tugging him away from the other feisty females. "Yours?" Kurumu gapes with shock before fixating her anger to Yukari and stepping inbetween them. "You're not old enough to claim him!" While those two were busying themselves, Mizore hooks her arm around Tsukune's vacant arm. "Tsukune, let's leave here and spend some time together." At the suggestion, Moka interrupts by grasping the hem of Tsukune's uniform jacket. "You can't do that, Mizore-chan." Amidst the continual protests, Tsukune sighs with mixed emotions. "Everyone." He quietly says, hoping to ease the tension.

As the bickering rages on, Moka suddenly feels an uncanny disturbance. She slightly pivots to the side to catch a pair of hazel eyes watching them from a distance down the hallway. His rugged features protrude from the usual demeanor of the student body, but the look in his eyes was intense and watchful. Once his focus turns to her, she witnesses a change in those eyes: a storm of emotions varnished with striking redness. Her breath catches in her throat, and she feels her uneasiness sink to the pit of her stomach.

"Moka-san." Tsukune calls to her, noticing her jerk to reality. "Are you okay?" Concern plastered on his face, he watches her for any hidden signs written on her face but she merely smiles. "Geez, Moka. You're always making Tsukune worry." Kurumu teases, noticing that no one was present in the hallways. Everyone has already taken their places in their appropriate homerooms. Hurriedly, Yukari hustles the group into their classroom while Moka takes a final survey down that same hallway. The emptiness of the passage makes her ponder whether or not the stranger was a figment of her imagination, but the feelings that she sensed seem real; they were the same feelings she felt too familiar from others, the feeling of revulsion.

Not a particular fan of the important virtue of patience, Wolf sits in one of the lounge chairs while eyeing the patent of the headmaster's name on the glass panel situated on the upper portion of the door. He remembers the same patterns when he last visited a psychiatrist for his unruly behavior. Leone's parents, particularly his father, wishes to delve into his mind in order to understand his personality. After all, he was expelled from his last school due to an accident. The experience in that office, nonetheless, taunts the boundaries of his personal privacy.

"Now, let's talk about your recent profile. I managed to dig up every piece of dirt I can find on you, and let me tell you. You've been through a lot of shit, and indefinitely you will become a piece of shit yourself." The psychiatrist exclaims, flipping through the pages of a 30-inch binder with his name labelled on the front. "Then, what am I supposed to be now?" Wolf sarcastically asks, rolling his eyes. His expectations were pretty high for the psychiatrist's response, but he hears something completely different. "A retarded turd." The male replies, slowly flipping back to the page containing the table of contents. Wolf blinks, disinterested. "I had so much hope for you. You could've said 'pessimistic waste' or even an 'unforgiving, dipshitting motherfucker'." Sighing, Wolf shakes his head before reclining back into the leather seat. "You're quite wishful of my negative behavior, but you are crude because of your nature rather than your nurture. You've lived with the Magnolias for 10 years, and you have not shown an ounce of the idealistic gentleman. You're proving yourself to be a true barbarian living in an ordered society."

"This isn't my native land. My native land is home." Wolf retorts, sighing even more now that the psychiatrist has started making accusations. "Home is a physical place within the standards of survival. You're living in those arrangements." With that statement, the silence falls upon them like a heavy weight in the air. None of the males made any more exclamations until the psychiatrist whose name can be seen on his golden template upon the table as: Richard O'Brien. "Moving on, we'll start with your adoption into the family. Your record only states that your parents died in a homicide while you survived and adopted into your friend's family, Leone's family. What do you feel when you found out that you were adopted?" Wolf reflects on the question for approximately a few minutes before shrugging his shoulders in response. "Like any kid would respond, I felt neutral. It wasn't much of a surprise since I was conscious for all the paperwork. It wasn't a kidnapping." Wolf starts fidgeting his fingers while keeping his eyes lowered. "Good, we're getting somewhere after 6 years." Richard starts documenting Wolf's statements through his tape recorder while taking down some of his own personal notes. "What kind of questions did you have?"

"Questions like, 'Why are you asking me these stupid questions?'" Wolf blatantly reproaches before crossing his arms across his chest. "We're back to square one." Richard exhales angrily through his nostrils, almost making it flare for a few seconds. "What questions did you have that you did get answers, Wolf? Is it about your treatment with your peers? Is it fear that people are depreciating your existence? Is it the fact that you're the dark prince?" Wolf snorts at the given title. 'Dark prince. I should add that to the list of ridiculous insults I have received in my entire lifetime. Remarkable.'

"Is it the revelation that your father betrayed his own countrymen, falling in love with a witch like your mother? In the end, he died yet you lived." Wolf's demeanor turns sour when Richard recalls the tragedy of his birth especially his insult toward his mother. "Did I hit a nerve? I suppose I found a dent to your impenetrable mind." Richard inscribes his findings into another binder, which contains most of his observations on his current and primary patient. "May the youth be blessed with greatness and power beyond his limitations, but let there be a curse for the world must be balanced between chaos and order. Let him never love nor be loved in return." Richard's pen taps repeatedly on the quote before his eyes rise, gazing on Wolf's facial expression. Despite its impartial reaction to the quote, Richard concedes to his deduction that Wolf still feels tense towards this excerpt. "This was a prophecy voiced by the seer. She envisages a child birthed with immeasurable potential like a savior, but he, or even she for that matter, was plagued with his or her own personal weakness: he couldn't be loved. According to numerous, well-rounded philosophers and informants, whether they may be religious or secular, love in itself can be shaped into sovereignty, very specific to the mind. The mind can influence the body; thus, the mind drives causation. Brute force, therefore, cannot overpower the mind." Richard's hands fold into each other, cupping themselves as if he was preparing to ask a drastic question. "Why didn't they just let you die?"

"For one, that seer was blind. Envisioning this 'fate' of mine was fabricated by magic, her imagination. Secondly," He pauses for a time before continuing his response without a sign of hesitation. "My mother said that I was special."

"You think that justifies their death in return for your survival?" Richard poses with a raised brow; his interest peaks when he notices how quickly Wolf answered, but it could mean that he finds Wolf's narcissism fascinating. "You expect a newborn to know anything about justification? You can't blame me for those people's deaths. They thought I was something, so they acted in that manner. I did not compel them to do anything." Richard slams his hand on the table while spontaneously snapping a finger into Wolf's face. "Compel! How would you know whether or not you compelled those people to act in that peculiar behavior? How would you know that you were already trying to find means to benefit yourself, to adapt to your local environment so that you can survive? You don't know, and that is what brings us onto the topic of motivation." Wolf's jaw slacks to the side, articulating his flabbergasted reaction to the psychiatrist's lunacy. "Are you sure you're not supposed to be sitting in this chair? I think you're the nutcase here." Instead of responding to Wolf's statement, the psychological analyst resumes his writing before digressing his thoughts aloud. "Come, Wolf. Let's continue."

Ever since those therapeutic days, Wolf stays resilient in his resolve to shut his mouth on tender topics such as the weather and feelings. Richard O'Brien, after all, wasn't a doctor nor a miracle worker. He even trains himself to keep his emotions unreadable and at bay, but today is a different story. His brows crease in thought at why he felt a turbulent fire upsurge from the depths of his barred heart, an anger that he endured for years to suppress. This tempest only came when he stared deep into those emerald eyes of the pink-haired woman casually looking in his direction. At the time, he only stops to speculate the direction he should go to find the Headmaster's office but stops momentarily to observe the group with the females feuding over one male; most people would assume that this sort of encounter is none other than a harem. The aura of green, white, and pink radiate from them; the colors meld into each other, intertwining themselves to generate a sensual warmth. Such a perception beckons him to join yet frightens him. "Murphy's Law. Anything that could go wrong, will go wrong." He mutters under his breath. Certainly, something went awry when their eyes meet. His blood start to boil, and his breath quickens with a bloodthirsty violence; all he think of in naming this peculiar emotion was 'hate'. Although he could not think of a reason for having this immense disdain towards a stranger, his certainty of his emotions cannot deny that it was what he felt towards the girl.

"I hope I am not interrupting your thoughts." Wolf meets the Headmaster's glossy white eyes, noticing the exorcist vestments along with the coordinating rosary that ties around his waist. "Not at all." Wolf replies, getting up from his seat to follow the Chairman into his office. As one may expect from entering into a Chairman's office, it was humanely normal. "When the brochure said that the institution restricts students from revealing their monster forms, I did not know that it applies to furniture." Wolf indicates to the Headmaster by nodding his head to the appeal of the room. "What did you expect from my office?" The Chairman asks, curious of the other male's imagination. "Slime. Maybe, a few bats dangling from the ceiling. I would like to add in a mutilated carcass of a bison, but that would be too gruesome for another student. Unless you are planning to go down the intimidation route, then make it a bear." A smirk spreads upon his lips, musing over the thought of a student tumbling backwards when a flying, decapitated bear's head swings into view. "Surely, your dreams must be as creative as your daylight imaginations." Wolf turns to the Chairman who had made his way to his desk. "Since you have arrived from a fairly far land, I would suggest you rest after unpacking. Your professors will be informed of this excused absence, and you can start tomorrow." Wolf, though, raises his brow. "Why not today?" In response, the Chairman chuckles softly with his hands clasped together in front of him, covering his mischievous smile. "Tomorrow, Wolf, tomorrow."


	3. Midnight Shower I

**Author's Note: Again, I do not own Rosario+Vampire but only the original characters. Thank you for your patience and support. Please leave a review/comment if you desire such.**

 **The update may have been later than usual, but there had been three posts in the last month so I assume it should suffice for the time being. Unfortunately, it may not be the case because I cherish Rosario+Vampire so the story board has some template to it despite the busy schedule that I have at the current moment (cosplay preparations, Gundam model building, and a fiction story that has rocketed into a framework that cannot be paused). I wish to extend this chapter longer, but this is what it is.**

* * *

Wolf whistles when he opens the plain, brown door to his bedroom located in one of the buildings across from the track field. About four doors down from the end of the hallway near the emergency staircase, the room fortunately overlooks the track field and is positioned to the east that falls much to his favor since he prefers the morning sunrise over the evening sunset.

Although the layout of the room may be considerably small, the academy provides enough for standard living such as the necessities of the bathroom utilities that consists only of a counter and sink, kitchen for meal preparations, and a portion of the room for sleep or rest. Since Wolf packs light, he realizes that his wardrobe fits perfectly in the drawers hidden underneath the flat board that holds up the mattress.

'Space must be a priority here.' He examines, noticing that the drawers replaced the usual dressers in a common bedroom. He supposes that it couldn't be helped since the academy must accommodate for the numerous attendees.

From the size of the room, he assumes that the showers are communal due to the lack of a shower and toilet, but there is a sink with its own cabinet. As much as he wishes to keep these sorts of privacy, he would have no choice but to conform to these living conditions.

'To think I'm going to lose my 'me' time to the community.' He sighs with utmost irritation; his personal time is usually where he spends his deepest thoughts underneath the afterglow of a heated shower.

By the time he finishes unpacking the groceries that have been bought beforehand for unknown reasons, he realizes that the sky darkens to night. He presumes that his leisurely deliberation in organizing the kitchen and pantries consume a majority of his time. The Chairman must be psychic if he knew that Wolf was going to take this long to unpack just his groceries. He will have to thank him another time, but the idea makes him uncomfortable that someone was predicting the near future, or even previously installed security cameras.

Wolf casually walks around the room, examining every crevice of the walls and ventilation before shaking his head. 'I must be really paranoid.' He mutters, thinking that it might be time for him to examine the communal showers.

Various doors with different name tags deciphering the inhabitants of the dormitory decorate the long, eerie hallway. Only a vertical window can be spotted at the ends of the hallway, illuminating the shadows of the descending staircase. Wolf contrasts the layout of the hallway with the scenery of a modern dungeon with the grey-plastered walls and creaking, wooden floorboards. The scent of evergreen pines surrounds his senses until he reaches a stone arch with two walls for him to wind through until his eyes feels singed from the striking luster of the white marble walls.

Wolf shields his eyes with the back of his hand. 'Of course! Bloody blind everyone with whiteness. Who's the damn architect who thought this was a smart idea to wake up students? I'll kill him…' He unintentionally gnarls, raising his upper lip to reveal materializing canines. 'Breathe, breathe.' The male cantillates to himself. If he allows his rage to boil over something as mediocre as this shower situation, then he definitely would be showing his stupidity more than his discomfort.

When he feels that his eyes have been accustomed to the brightness, he takes the time to explore the interior design of the communal showers. As expected of the academy, the communal showers are diabolically open-door. The barriers between each shower are approximately 10 inches thick while the actual shower caves into a cubicle with dimensions of 3 feet by 9 feet by 5 feet, shielded by no doors or curtains. The shower head is nothing more than a fixated spout with 11 apertures for the water to run out.

"Pickled giblets on brownie's tongue!" Wolf throws his towel to the ground. He thought he could've handled whatever the academy could throw at him, but the academy's image suddenly turns into a slamhouse for the currently hysterical newcomer. The schoolyard is a raunchy prison playground, the room is a scanty excuse of privacy, and the shower room is an imploration for anyone to drop their bar soap.

After he vents a few huffs, Wolf furiously scratches at the back of his head. "It's clean. At least it is bloody, damn clean!" The male has to keep his sanity one way or another. He could call himself fortunate that there is no one else using the utilities.

Swiftly, he leans forward and swipes his towel back up from the floor. He didn't think hard to decide which stall he should use when his feet quickly hustles to the far back. Throwing his towel over the stall wall, he twists the knob to a lukewarm temperature and quickly the water runs out of the nozzle to rinse his dusty figure.

'Yokai Academy is supposed to be an institution that assists students in living in harmony with humans. With its statement, all students must keep their true identities a secret along with other information that could be associated. Basically, keeping one's identity a secret is like adhering to the HIPAA laws including social security, home address, and birthdays. How sad. No one wants to celebrate birthdays here.' Wolf reviews the pamphlet he had skimmed before arriving to the campus while adding a bit of his own sarcastic comments.

'Also, humans are forbidden to enter onto school grounds. Anybody suspected of being a human, or is human, would be immediately escorted to his or her death.' Wolf drenches his palm with shampoo before running the cleansing solution into his thick, raven hair. 'How ironic. If Yokai Academy wants to teach monsters how to live in peace with humans, why would they exclude humans from the equation? It's like how wolves wish to live together peacefully with sheep, but there are no sheep for it to interact with.'

Wolf pauses for a bit before tugging his eyebrows together. 'Wait. That probably wouldn't be a great idea. The wolves would eat the sheep out of hunger before starting debates and negotiations.' He soon rolls his shoulders to alleviate the tension in his muscles. As much as he thinks that there is a formula for surviving this academy, there seems to be no trickery or secret. The headmaster has already provided him with all the information he needs: Yokai Academy is a school with actual classes, prohibiting the revelation of races and admittance of humans. Isn't this what he wanted?

"Oye!" Wolf hears a boorish voice echo throughout the washroom. "I don't think I've made myself clear the last time, but you've been getting a bit bold lately." His brow raises in curiosity as he turns around to only meet another empty stall. His head braces against the marble wall that blocks him from his view of the new arrivals to the room.

"I don't want any trouble." A softer voice remarks before speaking with a little more confidence. "Please step aside."

"Where's the weak punk from last year?" Wolf catches a sharp intake of air before the wind through his coarse lips makes a harsh whistle. "Or are you just playing pretend to hide the fact that you're a vampire, Aono-kun?"

Wolf feels his chest constrict his breathing. Anger boils in his blood and heats his senses. The thought of those prideful beasts stirs hatred from the depths of his heart, but he clenches his fists to suppress any unnecessary, or stupid actions. The last thing he needs is to be expelled for letting his emotions get the best of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The one called Aono retorts before suddenly sounding short gasps.

"Come on." The other taunts. "Fight back, Aono. Show me what you got!"

'Best to leave now before things really get messy.' Wolf urges himself to leave as he turns the faucet to shut the water off before wrapping his towel around his waist. The moment he turns the corner, he didn't realize how rough the impact of the walls were. After all, architects build the infrastructure of the building to be sustainable against all types of forces including destructive, teenage boys.

Wolf feels the cold, marble floor against his bare back. "Geez," He mutters, rubbing the sore he received from the whiplash when the back of his neck struck the floor. "Watch where you're goi-" Wolf gazes upon the other male, all anger washed out of him as surprise falls upon his facial expression.

He interacts with different kinds of people in his life, which should be enough for him to recognize certain characteristics and auras around them. This person's aura circulates around him like water, embracing him in its caressing flames with a tinge of blackness. The poison lurks in the shadows, awaiting the weakness of mind. It flows in unison with the white waters like a koi fish dancing in the clear pond.

Confusion and doubt cloud his mind until reality of the present reels him back to what he hadn't realize: the damn fool was on top of him. Wolf feels the smooth cloth sticking to his glistened skin, the weight on his thigh, and the parting of his legs for the other male to fit against his form. Once his hazel hues focuses on the brown eyes of the other, Wolf raises his brow in wonder.

"I know this would be a perfect time to experiment our sexuality, but don't you think we have a bigger problem?" Wolf impulsively asks, which confuses Aono.

Surprise slowly flashes in his eyes when he starts to piece together the big picture. To be honest, Wolf couldn't let this chance slip through his fingers for a good laugh.

"What?" Wolf smirks as he leans forward, drawing his voice into a husky slur. "Don't stop on my account. Especially if I'm willing." He emphasizes the last word in a sultry growl, laughing inside when he sees Aono's flustered face.

"What the hell's going on here!" The ignored antagonist bellows when he realizes that he was no longer the center of attention. He seems to have composed himself since his large hands cover his disgusted face.

"What are you? Blind?" Wolf starts to nudge the other male off of him for him to stand. His height in comparison to the giant lacks probably a good, six inches. "I'm trying to personally get to know," Wolf pauses for a bit before elbowing Aono. "What's your name again?"

"Uh, oh. Aono. Aono Tsukune."

"Tsukune." Wolf wraps his arm over Tsukune's shoulder and pulls him close against him. "Now," He forces Tsukune to pivot around the taller fellow. "If you'll excuse us, I'd like to discuss something explicit with him. In private." They both exit out of the shower room, where Wolf soon pushes Tsukune farther ahead of him.

"Go! Run!" Wolf harshly whispers, rushing the both of them across the hallway and down the staircase. "Quick! Left!" He tightens his hold around his towel when they hear a horrendous shout from above.

The shout reverberates throughout the dormitory and silences the moment that the boys burst through the front, glass entrance. Tsukune skids to a stop, assessing his location before turning to Wolf who happens to be holding the short end of the towel.

"Which way now?"

"Well," Wolf pants, catching deep gulps of fresh air. "Which way are you going?"

"Why?"

"So that I don't follow you? Ain't that obvious?" Wolf sarcastically remarks as he looks in both directions. "You take right. I'll take left." He grabs Tsukune by the arm and pulls him towards the stated direction before sprinting off to his own direction.

'I am not going to get dragged into this bullshit.' His mind races rapidly to replay the map of the schoolgrounds in his head. He needs the quickest route to the safety of his room, a sanctuary where he could forget whatever conspired tonight. Blindly, he collides into a shorter and softer figure whose speed rebounds her to fall on her behind.

"Sor-" He starts to apologize before his body convulses with an overwhelming anger.

* * *

 **Author's Endnote: This is the first part of the chapter. I guess I just wanted to send out a chapter before I start to lounge around and not work on it. The second part will hopefully come out by the middle of the month. Thanks for waiting, and enjoy.**


End file.
